Ianto's Jaunty Daydreams
by Village-Mystic
Summary: Ianto unwound from the stresses of living Torchwood with Jack, and trying to have a life. Late S1. Missing scenes and daydreams inspired by ch. 13 and 14 of hklbry's story "The Adventures of Jaunty Jones," and posted with permission. Tosh guest stars.


**Title:** Ianto's Jaunty Daydreams

**Author:** Village Mystic

**Rating**: M for discussion and descriptions of non-traditional relationships

_Synopsis:_ Late season 1. Missing scenes and daydreams inspired by chapters 13 and 14 of hklbry's story "Jaunty Jones" (.net/s/6825011/1/The_Adventures_of_Jaunty_Jones)

_"Are you suggesting we give her a show," Ianto said bending close to Jack's ear. "She might even be up for some audience participation to burn off all that extra energy." – Hklbry from Chapter 13_

AN: As suggested from this quote something has happened to Ianto to make him a wee bit oversexed. Read the story for some context. Late season 1 with extra time elapsed between episodes. I've tried to follow the internal sensibility of the story that inspired this. This is probably the least angsty story I've posted. But it still is Torchwood, Jack and Ianto… so there's got to be a little bit of angst in the "conflict."

* * *

Ianto took his trousers off quickly and efficiently, only half paying attention to what Jack and Tosh were saying. He could scent Jack and was torn between his conscious mind knowing he couldn't do anything right now, but wanting to have that pushing, penetration that he had only recently learned could feel so good.

Tosh was so pretty. In his fantasy Jack caught him giving Tosh a good snog, her legs wrapped around his torso, her bottom and crotch rubbing against his erection.

"What? You started without me?" Jack asked. "Tosh get off!"

Tosh pulls away from Ianto's lips and looks up into Jack's eyes, petting Ianto pecks and torso as she right's herself.

Ianto's erection seems to bob even higher as he sees how interested Jack seems in Tosh, too. For a scant second he pretends to be surprised that Jack is jealous.

It only takes a few more moments to see Jack's true intention, as he leans in to kiss Tosh, Ianto watches with a huge grin. He desired and respected Jack, maybe he even needed Jack. Needed Jack to need him… but he loved Tosh. Apparently, more than just as a friend. They were so hot together, but he was beginning to feel left out.

"Jack, if you are going to be sharing, we need to make this work," Ianto protested.

His fantasy cut forward in time to Jack's arms around him, biting into his shoulder and then using his muscled arms to lift him over his erection. Jack lowers Ianto until he is lined up and then beings to push in. Naked Tosh watches them fingering her vagina and clitoris, which become darkened and engorged from her labors. Panting.

Step missing. He backs up his fantasy to have them all naked, and Jack and Ianto each sucking one of Tosh's dark rose nipples. She groans and writhes in pleasure, they suck, while Jack holds their cocks together hands moving up and down their nearly matched lengths. Ianto feels weak in the knees, but has a firm grip on one of Tosh's buttocks and one of Jack's.

Then back to Jack pushing into him so delightfully, rough yet fantastic. Tosh watches with hooded lids, fingers herself roughly, and steps closer, taking big, halting breaths.

Jumping forward to have her riding his cock while he adjusted to Jack's fullness, Jack stroking his flanks.

Then Jack starts moving and… he remembered where he was and that he couldn't just ejaculate in his pants while looking at Tosh, scenting Jack and feeling his near by warmth.

He was very hard, but it was just a momentary fantasy, or so he told himself cheeks flaring in embarrassment. Some scientific explanation for alien pollen followed, but Ianto knew from the explanation that it didn't affect your mind. Those images and actions came from his mind not some alien influence. They were only brought to the surface by his lusty feelings.

He really hadn't allowed himself to even have moments of fantasy like that before, and that realization helped keep himself in check, as the effects had not worn down, just because they had identified the source. Imagination was too close to actually doing it, considering all of the things he'd done with Jack so far. He tried to feel shamed over it, but couldn't quite manage. He let it go, knowing he'd be able to burn some of that extra "energy" off later with Jack… Rift allowing.

Later, when Ianto mentioned the fantasy to Jack… Jack of course offered to act out his part. That was the point of telling Jack after all, Ianto told himself, being honest. He did after all love Tosh. Maybe just tonight they could play that she was more than a friend… to both of them.

They worked out something with some giant elastic bands that Jack had in a kit, which included a few sex and fetish toys Ianto recognized and quite a few more he didn't. They hooked the bands hooked to the low ceiling of the bunker, so that Ianto was suspended under his armpits and Jack wouldn't throw his back out.

The preliminaries of the acted out fantasy included lots of rubbing and kissing, fingering and creative co-narrative. Quite a bit more talk, stroking and snogging than usual before they got to getting off.

Finally, they were at a point that Ianto had been waiting for, the image of Tosh watching them firm in his mind. With a bit of a spring from the bands, Jack "forced" himself up Ianto's channel. There was some burn, but then it was feeling good as Ianto was seated over and around Jack's thicker and throbbing member, which twitched against important nerve clusters. Tiny pushes. Sparks and the most amazing…

Jack put some additional gel on his hands and then double handed grabbed Ianto's already pulsing and veined penis, tight and rub, and more spongy with his varied pressure. Not it wasn't Jack's hands it was Tosh's nimble vagina, her walls squeezing and teasing his throbbing cock, while Jack roughly swung in and out of his slightly sore, but oh so fantastic feeling channel.

"You're trapped, being used between me and Tosh," Jack reminded.

It was what Ianto wanted. He added a cowboy hat to Tosh, who writhed in ecstasy as she clamped around his dick and Jack pumped even more forcefully, deeper into his channel.

Wasn't sure how long he could last. He kept his eyes closed and listened to Jack creating a visual, keeping the fantasy going, until Jack dissolved into grunts. At that point they both could imagine the little sounds Tosh would be making, enjoying the pleasure of their company.

Ianto was the mechanical bull and Jack the piston below. Ianto was lavished in dual attention and waves of sparky cacophony.

It was one of the best 12 minutes and 40 seconds of his life, until he roughly came, Jack not far behind. When he was aware of anything at all, again, he wondered if ever have the guts to actually invite Tosh, or if she'd ever accept.

Jack seemed to have enough awareness of who Ianto was to not joke about adding Gwen or Owen to their fantasy life. For that small mercy or oversight, Ianto was appreciative.

While the bands were still up, Jack positioned them so Ianto could top him for the first time… and they could face each other. Ianto was helpless to deny it and reveled in the moment, putting all worries to the side as they both enjoyed the experience.

###


End file.
